guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vabbian Gypsy
General Vabbian Gypsies can be found in Vabbi. Their name implies they are a nomadic group of Vabbians. Location *Vabbi **Forum Highlands **Garden of Seborhin **Holdings of Chokhin (within the Halls of Chokhin) **The Mirror of Lyss **Vehjin Mines Dialogue Prior to completing Tihark Orchard (mission): :"Have you seen the Bazaar? Such wonders to behold." :"Kournan coin is as good as any other." :"Live. Laugh. Play. Repeat. That is how you defeat the Darkness." :"The priests fear Nightfall is coming. So what? We live every day as if it will be our last. Drink?" :"With Varesh's troops moving through, our troupe is overbooked by several shows." After completing Tihark Orchard: :"Excuse me. Are you going to eat that?" :"I heard there was a big gathering, and terrible things happened. For once it didn't happen to us." :"Sunspears? Why would anyone want to hurt them?" :"Varesh's troops are supposed to hunt Sunspears, not gypsies. Better them than us I say." :"What? Sorry, I was asleep on my feet." After completing Dasha Vestibule (mission): :"I can tell you a story about Nightfall, friend, if you're a believer..." :"I thought the princes went to the Hidden City to find an artifact that would save us all." :"If I have to play the supporting role in 'Darkness Falls on Istan' again, I'll scream." :"I'll keep spending their coin, but I don't trust those Kournans anymore." :"Princes? Cowards, I say. No man who sleeps under a roof can truly be called brave." After completing Dzagonur Bastion (mission): :"East looks like a good direction for travel these days." :"Live free and never regret the past. The future is too short!" :"My caravan won't be going anywhere near that citadel. I suggest you do the same." :"Strange omens and huge black tentacles everywhere! The world is falling into night. Drink?" :"Who is this Ahmtur the Mighty, and what does he want?" After completing Grand Court of Sebelkeh (mission): :"I never liked Lyssa's temple. Too much praying and not enough drinking. But nobody deserves what happened there." :"If Varesh is gone...I wonder who's guarding her treasury?" :"See what I mean? This place isn't safe any more." :"Weren't you the one asking all the questions? I'm starting to think you had a hand in all this..." :"Your pants are tattered from travel. You should purchase some new ones." After completing Ruins of Morah (mission): :"Everyone's so frightened. Perhaps they just need a drink." :"I didn't believe in Nightfall until the sun stopped rising in the morning. That can't be good." :"I plan to leave this world as I lived in it...fast, loose, and free." :"There is a legend we gypsies have that says a darkness will descend to swallow the world. Drink?" :"This is just temporary. I don't worry. Someone will come along and fix it. Trust me." After completing Abaddon's Gate (mission): :"It's over! Praise Dwayna... and pass the bottle." :"Look what I found on the battlefield... a shiny ring." :"Our caravan is heading south. You're welcome to join us." :"Such strange things I hear from outside the valley. Is it really over?" :"The bazaar is open for business again." Category:General NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Forum Highlands Category:Garden of Seborhin Category:Holdings of Chokhin Category:The Mirror of Lyss Category:Vehjin Mines